


【all狱】我们之间·纲吉篇·饕餮

by pujiena



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, all狱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pujiena/pseuds/pujiena
Summary: 七宗罪设定paro引用注意我流向all狱注意小学生文笔注意全员轻微黑化注意OOC、避雷注意每个cp单独世界互不干扰、
Relationships: 纲狱 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【all狱】我们之间·纲吉篇·饕餮

**Author's Note:**

> 七宗罪设定paro引用注意  
> 我流向all狱注意  
> 小学生文笔注意  
> 全员轻微黑化注意  
> OOC、避雷注意
> 
> 每个cp单独世界互不干扰、

饕餮gluttonous

彭格列的一把手和二把手要结婚，这件事谁都觉得惊愕，但是又诡异地觉得理所当然。之前传的邪乎其然是因为二把手远在北美洲，所以个个都阴谋论层出不穷。

本来嘛，二把手狱寺隼人可是彭格列的岚守，素有战场攻击的核心，永无休止的怒涛般之岚的称号。却在十代上任后，出外任务的越来越少，几乎是被保护着放在总部处理事务，能力出色头脑灵活手段过人却只能当个文秘，当时外围的黑手党还侃侃而谈说这代彭格列的首领上任就翻脸，说岚守的权利被架空了。

现在结合传闻，根本就是十代在不着痕迹地规避着自家岚守被盯上的风险啊。众人只能说，这个心机boy。

经过一番‘友好交流’，彭格列内部的反对意见消失得无影无踪。

婚礼上，两人都穿着白色的西服，在神父的指示下，双方交换戒指，互相亲吻，在自家人的真心祝愿和外人的祝愿下，完成了婚礼。

\-----------------

酒店顶层的新婚总统套房里，有一对缠绵的夫夫在门口激烈拥吻。

“等...嗯...等一下...纲...”狱寺隼人被啄着唇瓣，对方的舌头时不时勾着自己，等自己急不可耐伸出来后，又转而攻向上颚。

沢田纲吉根本就听不到狱寺隼人在说什么，自从他答应的那天起，自己整个人都飘飘然，一切都像是场美梦，不用多久就会被惊醒。沢田纲吉暗叹自己悲观色彩的想法，梦就梦吧，这次不能留有遗憾了。

沢田纲吉脱掉狱寺隼人的外套，顺带把西装裤撸了下来，粗暴地扯烂他白色的衬衫，急切的咬上胸膛的红豆。

“嘶...”狱寺隼人吃痛倒吸一口凉气，没想到对方这么迫不及待，虽然已经做好了折腾的准备，但是被压在墙壁上感觉还是有点糟糕。

沢田纲吉双手脱掉对方的内裤。手灵活地缠着前方漂亮的性器，大手包裹着两颗小球，肆意地把玩着，手指轻轻抠弄着尿道口，拇指重重擦过柱头的沿边。感受着脆弱的要害在对方的手上来回被揉搓所带来的强烈快感，狱寺隼人的脸上起了红晕。

狱寺隼人把埋在自己胸前的沢田纲吉拉起来，把手搭在对方肩膀上，昂头伸出粉色的舌尖，来回舔舐对方的耳朵，发现他不为所动，转而轻咬吮吸他的喉结。

听着沢田纲吉越发粗重的呼吸声，想着总算扳回一城的狱寺隼人一个走神就被摔到床上。

沢田纲吉看着狱寺隼人仅剩一件白色衬衫还挂在脖子上，往日冷淡平静的祖母绿眼眸中，被自己挑起情欲后带着水光满含爱意地看着自己，胸膛一侧的乳头有一圈被自己咬出来的红牙印，身下洁白修长的双腿微微拢起，依旧可以看到性器官挺起，反而后方粉嫩的小穴露出来，黑色的内裤挂在脚踝上，透着无声的色情。

“抱歉，隼人。我可能控制不了自己。”

狱寺隼人看着把领带扯开，一件一件脱掉衣服的沢田纲吉，感官上得到极大满足。

二十五岁年轻的黑手党教父，常年坚持锻炼的人鱼线和腹肌构成了性感的上半身，不再孱弱的双腿如今每一块肌肉都拥有强大的爆发力。张开后，五官俊勇清隽，暖棕色的眸子偶尔闪过几缕鎏金色。

整个人欺身到狱寺隼人身上，伸手抚摸过狱寺隼人的双唇，直至粉色被染成玫红，也不说话，只是直直地看着狱寺隼人，不放过他眼里一点一滴的情绪。

狱寺隼人了然一笑，张开嘴，把沢田纲吉的两指含在嘴里，在对方惊愕狂喜等复杂表情下，还时不时用舌头勾住他，等到手指完全浸润。拉住对方的手往自己身后方一放，坚定说道：“纲，我要你。”

话音刚落，感觉对方的手指粗暴地捅进去，肆意地抽动，把本来情动的前方痛得萎靡了一些。

沢田纲吉明明知道第一次要缓慢而美好，但是他发现自己做不到。

隼人舔了自己手指，隼人说要自己，隼人没有让自己停下。这个梦美好过头了，怎么可能还能压抑下来。

沢田纲吉没耐心的抽出手指，把自己炽热的性器抵在还没有闭合的穴口，轻轻地，来回摩擦着。

不等狱寺隼人开口，就带着不容拒绝的力道，一寸一寸得镶进狱寺隼人的体内。

进去后舒慰一叹就没有再动，看着狱寺隼人有些苍白的脸，还有额头上渗出的汗珠，轻声说。

“隼人，感觉到么。”

“你下面的小嘴在含着我，吸着我。”

“能感觉到我的肉棒跳动么。”

“我好想动啊。”

“想把你透着水的里面搞得一塌糊涂。”

“你里面好湿好热。”

“还会一收一缩，是在欢迎我么。”

“呐，我可以动了么。”

“我好难受啊。”

“呐，隼人。”

狱寺隼人还没有从钝痛中缓过来，倒吸了口凉气，就听到自家首领欲求不满地用性感的声音在自己耳边喃语。

啧，这个性格到底是跟谁学得。狱寺隼人脸上更红，心底偷偷埋怨了一句，开口说：“纲——”还没有把准备好说什么，就被一顿毫无章法的抽插打断。

沢田纲吉的耐心在狱寺隼人出声的一瞬间就溃不成军了，心爱的人在自己怀里沙哑的声音像是塞壬的歌声，惑人却不自知。抬起对方的腰身，大脑里只剩下最原始的本能，完全忘了之前怜惜的心情。

“嗯...啊...等...轻...轻...点....”狱寺隼人感觉自己的下身被一把肉刃隔开又重合，痛感来得猝不及防，而口中短短的几个字在沢田纲吉的力道下被撞得不成声调。

沢田纲吉把他捞起来抱在怀里，让肉棒进入到前所未有的深度，引得狱寺隼人叫了一声疼。他分明听到了，却不愿意停下来。

舔舐着狱寺隼人仰头暴露的脖颈，随心所欲地在上面或重或轻的添加红色紫色，在洁白的肤色上尤为诱人犯罪。双手抱起对方的大腿根，轻而易举地抱起仅剩前端留在体内，然后放松力道，任由对方下坠。

“嗯啊！”狱寺隼人突然发出甜腻的呻吟，皆因体内的肉刃进入一个新的深度，而碾压过的前列腺迸发出令人害怕的快感，沢田纲吉一边往下舔弄拉扯着乳头一边含糊道：“啊，是这里啊。”他手下的速度越发快，不断抬起放下。多次被撞击敏感点，积累的快感从尾骨传到狱寺隼人的大脑皮层，令人发麻，下身挺立的性器硬得有些发疼。

慢慢回神聚焦起来的视线看到对方完全没有帮忙的意思，狱寺隼人只得自己伸手，撸过自己性器，此时前端已经开始渗透透明的液体。深知沢田纲吉不会停下来的打算，狱寺隼人咬咬牙，手下速度加快，今晚的第一次由自己的手发泄了。射出过后连带着后面一阵猛缩，本以为对方也不会忍住，没想到只是换来了更猛烈的律动。被撞得身形不稳的狱寺隼人只能双手环住沢田纲吉的脖子，却因为这个小动作引得对方越发狠厉的抽动。

刚刚才射过一次的性器因为疲惫顺着身体撞击的动作上下摇晃，还吐着些水。让沢田纲吉觉得又可怜又可爱，动作却丝毫不停歇。

“嗯…纲…嗯啊…呜…纲…慢…嗯…啊…”听着从狱寺隼人嘴里吐出惹人怜爱的声音，理智渐渐回笼，也不再凶狠地抽插，仅仅只是抱着他。从胸前抬头看着爱人沉浮欲望慵懒妩媚的样子，小嘴微张，不断喘息着，嘴边还淌来不及咽下的津液，瑰丽的祖母绿倒影着自己。

沢田纲吉的眼中凝聚了泪水，确信这个美好的场景不是梦。

狱寺隼人看到这里，心里细微的一丝不满立刻烟消云散了，拉起对方的头，在嘴上啄了一口，郑重道：“沢田纲吉，狱寺隼人是属于你的。”想了想又觉得不够，又舔走了他掉落的泪珠，温柔道：“您还在害怕什么。”

沢田纲吉十年来的抑郁阴暗心理终于一扫而空，患得患失的感觉也不再浓烈，他没有说话，怕出口哽咽的声音引起对方笑话，只是把对方推倒翻了个身，在对方没反应过来的状态下，抬起对方精瘦的细腰，重新开始抽动，一会九浅一深，一会三进三出。

狱寺隼人感受着比之前更加密集的快感来临，水声咕啾噗哧得传入耳朵让人觉得羞耻，双手被抓着拉至头顶，对方还不断在背脊留下湿漉漉的吻，单手拦着自己的腰往他的胯上撞，却又不抚慰自己的前端。

“等...前...前面...”可怜狱寺隼人能清晰地感知自己的性器越来越硬，下意识得想自己动手，双手却被牢牢抓住。

“隼人。”沢田纲吉伏在狱寺隼人的背上，意味不明得笑道：“我想看你，只靠后面。”

狱寺隼人僵硬地回头看了眼对方，在看到对方决不妥协的眼神时，只能无奈地弓起身体，把臀部撅起扭动腰肢迎合，头埋在被单里，剩下银灰色的发丝散落着却盖不住通红的耳朵。

沢田纲吉看着爱人顺从地动作，整颗心仿佛要死在对方的宠溺里，暖棕色眸子中的爱意柔得能滴出水，胯下的动作却越发凶残。

狱寺隼人埋下头之后就做好了山雨欲来风满楼的准备，但还是被力道和深度呛得差点没忍住大叫。双方配合下，狱寺隼人终于真的只靠后面和沢田纲吉一起射出来。

平复了一下高潮后的缓冲期，沢田纲吉下了床走向客厅又回到床边，狱寺隼人感觉到了，累得一根手指都不想动。

对方递过装着淡黄色的液体的水杯，狱寺隼人接过后没注意，喝了几口后才发现这是什么，表情瞬间变了样，有点羞耻又有点无奈。在感觉到沢田纲吉炽热的视线后，强装镇定地把水杯还回去，表示自己不渴。

沢田纲吉戏谑地接过水杯，把剩下的水含在口中，凑近爱人娇艳的唇，把嘴里的水渡到对方嘴里，并交换了一个法式舌吻。

轻笑道：“隼人喝出来了么。”

“……”

“是枫糖水。”

“……”

“想起它的作用了么。”

“……防止晕厥和…脱水”

“嗯，所以，我们继续吧。”

纲狱篇END


End file.
